Melancholy of a Boy who once was
by GethinPathIsolator
Summary: Tezuka family including his grandfather moved in another house a month before their only son’s middle school starts. The house was big for the four of them but it didn’t matter. Read for full summary. Disclaimer : I do not own TeniPuri.
1. Prologue

**Melancholy of a Boy who once was**

Summary: Tezuka family (including his grandfather) moved in another house a month before their only son's middle school starts. The house was big for the four of them but it didn't matter. What mattered most to the young Tezuka, was the other young boy who loves to hang out in the elegant house's private library. He didn't understand it at first and it was too late when he did.

* * *

"In a month's time our little boy would be entering his middle high, he's growing so fast." He heard his mother tell his father, they must have thought that he was sleeping. What else could he be doing in the car and he had his head rested on his ojiichan's shoulder. He didn't want to eavesdrop on his parent's melodramatic conversation so he did went to sleep.

"_Saa,.. Can you have me as your friend? What took you so long?" An unfamiliar voice said and a soft chuckle was heard. He was dreaming, was he? But he couldn't see anything but darkness._

"Mitsu." He heard the soft voice of his mother. In an instant his eyes were opened. "We're here." His grandfather informed him.

Soon they got all the boxes out of the vehicle and Tezuka helped in bringing them inside their new home. Their new home was elegant, a three story house with an attic, four bedrooms with each having their own bathroom, each also had enough space; there was also another guest room, a fairly big living room and a neat kitchen. Outside was a clean garden and at the backyard was a tennis court. His ojiichan told him that there was an old lady taking care of the house especially the garden. The original owner will not be able to meet them soon since he was overseas though Kunimitsu wasn't that interested in meeting the owner.

"Thank you dear, maybe you could explore the house we'll fix this." Tezuka just brought the last of the baggage; he nodded and left his parents to finish the work while his grandfather was chatting with an old lady across the street.

Kunimitsu wandered around the hallways endlessly. 'This is bigger than I thought' he told himself. His family was not really rich but they can afford both the needs and wants. After a while he found himself facing a wooden door, it attracted his attention though the door was really plain and nothing in its description is attracting. There seemed to be an aura that draws the young Tezuka to come, it feels like someone was expecting him there.

As he opened the door a cozy warm feeling greeted him. The feeling of comfort came unconsciously to him. Inside the room was a medium –sized rectangular oak table and countless shelves filled with books aged by time; there were various types of books: children's book, history books, literature and some written in other languages. Amongst all this rare treasure one part of it caught his attention most. It was a pile of obviously unpublished manuscript and beside was a photo album. According his observation it wasn't so old, the pictures were high – quality and after all, there were dates written. The photos were breath taking, as if they were captured by a professional photographer. He continued browsing the album and saw pictures of a happy family, below the photo was a short caption –Fuji Family, My Loving and Caring Home-. There was also a photo of two young boys holding a tennis racquet: the older boy smiling at his grouchy little brother and below it was another caption –Yuuta smile even if you lose, especially when there's a camera ;) - , and what captivated Tezuka's eyes most was the last photo in the album. It was a single photo attached to a single page, as if telling him how special this photo is. A picture of the same older brunette in the previous photo sitting in a wheel chair, in his face was a smile; oblivious to him it was the last smile the young boy ever made.

"Saa,.. you should have asked permission to view that." It was the same voice that he heard in his sleep earlier that day. Upon looking back he saw the brunette in the picture standing in front of him smiling with both his hands behind his back.

* * *

Ojiichan- grandfather

A/N: I'm not that sure how this idea hit me but hope you like it. I will try my hardest to update frequently but if I were you I wouldn't count on that. If the story sucks well, it's not like I care.

R&R, com'on give the poor author some inspiration and motivation to write ;)...


	2. Chapter 1

"Ah, forgive me for intruding." What could you expect from someone like him to say? The brunette chuckled at his statement.

"Just kidding, your family owns the house now so technically that would be your property." Tezuka wasn't aware that the boy was actually inches from the ground, floating in mid air. "Saa, aren't you freaked out? My feet aren't touching the floor if you haven't noticed." The brunette still smiled.

At first Kunimitsu was confused until he saw what the other boy was talking about. "Ah," he managed to blurt out. 'Why aren't you freaked out Tezuka Kunimitsu?! There's a boy in front of you floating in mid air' he mentally slapped himself.

He stared at the smiling boy's feature; taking note of his physique: not really thin yet he was frail he was pale, he was younger than the person in the wheel chair (probably because the boy in the wheel chair is visibly older and taller), the smile was never going to leave his face Tezuka thought.  
"So you must be the new occupants of this house, well it's about time anyway. Oh I forgot, I'm Fuji Syusuke nice to meet you Tezuka-kun" he introduced himself formally to Tezuka and held out a hand. Tezuka was reluctant to shake hands with him and of course Fuji was aware of that, for a second he lost the smile but quickly regained it.

"It's okay if you're afraid," he told the other boy withdrawing the hand and preparing himself to go when Tezuka took it.

"You're cold," he said.

"I know." Fuji let out a soft chuckle.

"Kunimitsu come down here for a while." They both heard the sound of Tezuka's father calling him.

"You should go," Fuji said floating higher, "And I won't leave, if you need someone to talk to I'll be here".

"Hnh." Was the only reply Tezuka made. Fuji then disappeared.

Before leaving the room Tezuka glanced over the photo album before completely closing the door. It wasn't hard to find his way downstairs. And when he reached his parents and grandfather he saw an old woman beside them.

"This is our son Kunimitsu." His mother told the old lady.

"What a handsome young boy, he'll be glad to have you here." The old woman replied. Tezuka knew there was more to what she said.

_He'll be glad to have you here._

There's more to that statement. Just then he felt he needed to know more about the boy he met.

"Do you also have your grandson with you?" his grandfather asked.

"No, no, I live alone. I've live alone for a long time." She said with a smile.

"So who'll be glad to have our boy here?" his father bluntly asked. But the woman did not reply instead she only smiled and she still has some errands to do. The lady also told them that she'll be glad to have the family for a tea sometime.

Night came quickly and still there were plenty of things to be unpacked. Fortunately, the Tezukas have finished cleaning and dusting the old cabinets and like objects that were left by the previous family. Tezuka had chosen the room not very far from the library to be his (but the library is still two rooms away). At dinner he found out that the old woman, Minako Sumi, had been in this neighborhood longer than the previous family. His grandfather said that the previous family who bought the house left because of their middle child's death. At first there were only the couple and their daughter, then came their son followed by another after two years. They had been a peaceful and happy family, and ideal one as the others termed it, until a terminal disease hit their second child. It was devastating for both the child and his family. The child, Fuji Syusuke, was someone that most would consider as 'nearly perfect'.

"A polite handsome young boy with tennis skills better than upper class men the neighbors described him." Kunimitsu's mother, Tezuka Ayana, said.

"Sounds a lot like our Kunimitsu if you'll ask me." his father, Tezuka Kuniharu, joked.

After dinner Kunimitsu excused himself and left for his room. He brought with him first his box of clothes and stocked them in the old drawer. Then he came back with his tennis bag and another box full of books. Within a couple of hours he finished tidying his room. The night is already deep so he decided to take a shower. He got dressed and climb in his bed. Before drifting into his sleep he heard a soft chuckle and his name being spoken in a funny way.

"_Ku – ni – mit – su."_

_

* * *

_A/N: I hope this will satisfy your expectations for the story.

R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Switched to Fuji's POV

* * *

I watched Kunimitsu as he drifted off to sleep. His face was so calm and I envied everything about him, especially the fact that he's alive. He's human, breathing, walking, eating, he's living. Me, I'm merely a ghost. Everything I wanted, everything I needed, he has it all. But I can not hate him for that. I should have but I couldn't. Kunimitsu was so different. He was different and no one hated him for that. He excelled at almost everything and people accepted him. I wonder what had been the problem with me. We were so alike yet people treated us so differently. I didn't notice myself drowning in my thoughts when he shivered. I looked for a reason why he'd be cold. "What a responsible boy to leave the window opened." I chuckled to myself. I went to the source of the cold breeze and concentrated on closing the object. "That's not so hard anymore now is it?" Making objects move was never easy for me, it took me a lot of practice and motivation to be able to do that and only a few more practice I would be able to touch things again, though I doubt that I'll be able to feel it. I once again went look at Kunimitsu's sleeping face. I stayed there floating above him as I think of what he dreams about. I wonder if I should let him see my past. It wouldn't hurt much, would it? No, maybe not now.

It's already past midnight and I was still there staring at him. I can always peek at his dreams but it seems inappropriate even though I've done it. Soon enough I grew bored, (hey even things like me can grow bored) so I looked at him one last time and smiled going back to my own den.

* * *

A/N: The chapter was meant to be short and I really want to update soon. I may not be able to update tomorrow because of extra classes. I'm also having troubles with my life right now. Please bare with my writing. I'll try to update ASAP.

R&R,.. Seriously it could make a BIG difference. It makes my horrible life well,..er-- less horrible.


End file.
